fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Catherine
|fullname = Cassandra Rubens Charon |jap_fullname = |alias = Thunder Catherine Thunderstrike Cassandra |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race = Human |age = 27 (Pre-Timeskip) 33 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives = Charon (Ancestor) Count Charon (Father) Unnamed Brothers and Sisters |nationality = Holy Kingdom of Faerghus |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |home = County of Charon |faction(s) = Knights of Seiros |occupation(s)= Teacher at the Officers Academy One of the Holy Knights of Seiros |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist |firstjoined = Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth (If the Blue Lions or the Golden Deer are chosen) Chapter 12: To War (Silver Snow) |firstfought = Chapter 12: Outset of a Power Struggle |class = Swordmaster |voiceby = Laura Post |jap_voiceby = Chie Matsuura |birthday = September 15 |fod_birth = 15th of the Horsebow Moon; Imperial Year 1152}} Catherine is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She teaches at the Officers Academy and is one of the Knights of Seiros. As an instructor at the Academy, she offers lessons in Swords and Brawling. She possesses a major Crest of Charon. She is 27 years old at the start of the game. Profile Catherine is an alumnus of the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy. She is a fearsome swordswoman who wields Thunderbrand, one of the legendary weapons﻿ known as the Heroes' Relics, and is loyal to Archbishop Rhea. Catherine has the rare trait of being able to identify a Crest just by looking at the person. Catherine was born to House Charon in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. When she was still a student at the Officers Academy, she and her classmates were tasked with killing monsters, but they were ambushed and she nearly died. Rhea saved her and nursed her back to health. Some time after graduating, she was implicated in a plot to kill the king and had to flee the kingdom, becoming an outlaw. She sought safety at Garreg Mach Monastery and Rhea took her in. During this period, she also was responsible for capturing Christophe and turning him over to the Knights of Seiros for execution, which cleared her of any wrongdoing. The incident would haunt her for the rest of her life. Academy Phase War Phase Crimson Flower If Byleth decided to side with Edelgard, Catherine becomes disgusted with their decision and remains with Rhea to defend her from the Empire. If Byleth faces her, she shows disgust in their actions and vows to strike them down, but is defeated and forced to retreat. Catherine accompanies Rhea to retake Garreg Mach from the Empire, battling a large force who intercepted them. The attack was meant as a distraction to allow Seteth's expeditionary force to recapture the monastery, but the plan falls apart when the force is routed by the Black Eagles. If both Seteth and Flayn were spared by Byleth, then Catherine gives Rhea a letter from him. When Petra decides to talk with her grandfather to get them to remain in the Empire's good graces, Catherine is sent by Rhea to prevent Brigid from being another vassal state of the Empire. She is defeated yet again in battle, and forced to retreat as Brigid maintains its alliance with the Empire. Following the Empire's victory at Tailtean Plains, Rhea retreats to the Kingdom capital of Fhirdiad, where Catherine and Cyril are waiting for her. Edelgard orders the Church to surrender and be spared, waiting for their response before attacking. Catherine tells Rhea that the Empire is waiting for their response, and states that she will be loyal to her until the end. Rhea then orders her and Cyril to torch the city, much to her shock. Initially unwilling to torch the city, she suggests they simply retreat and remass their forces to fight another day. Rhea refuses and reiterates her orders to torch the city, which she reluctantly complies with. If Byleth battles Catherine again, she states her disgust and the fact that she knew they were trouble, but did not do anything, proclaiming that she will rectify her mistake by killing them in battle. If Shamir battles her, they both state that they had expected this day to come. She falls in battle while attempting to defend Rhea. Personality As one of the most powerful Knights of Seiros, Catherine is extremely loyal and a devout believer in the Church and Rhea, the latter being explicitly hinted as an attachment. Extremely loyal to Rhea, she will follow just about any order she says regardless of how morally conflicting it may be to herself or others, although she does admit that to Shamir that the only order she would disobey was if she were to sacrifice herself for Rhea's sake. She is also extremely devoted to the Church that if she did not know the person and they spoke of heresy, she would cut them down on the spot. There are times when she questions whether Rhea's actions are right, as in the Crimson Flower route when Rhea orders her to burn Fhirdiad she becomes visibly shocked and laments if there is no other way. However, her sense of loyalty drives her to go through with the burning of Fhirdiad anyway, proving just how far she will go in obeying orders from Rhea, even though she's beyond insane at this point. Aside from her role as Rhea's bodyguard, she is a fierce warrior with a reputation to back up her skills, being known as Thunder Catherine. While many knights idolize her, she feels that she is not worthy of such praise. She has an innate sense of identifying people with crests with a single glance. She could correctly pick up on Lysithea's crest secret and knows that she has a Crest of Charon like she does. The two can form a bond akin to sisters if their support is pursued. Contrary to her reputation as a fearsome knight, Catherine is light-hearted and is willing to help others with any problems they may face. She gets along well with Shamir despite their vastly different personalities, due to having fought numerous battles together. In-Game Base Stats |-|Black Eagles= |Level = 21 |HP = 46 |Str = 24 |Mag = 10 |Dex = 17 |Spd = 28 |Lck = 12 |Def = 17 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 10 }} |-|Blue Lions & Golden Deer= |Level = 7 |HP = 33 |Str = 19 |Mag = 8 |Dex = 13 |Spd = 18 |Lck = 10 |Def = 13 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 6 }} As a Mission Assistant Falling Short of Heaven |-|Normal= |Level = 18 |HP = 43 |Str = 22 |Mag = 9 |Dex = 16 |Spd = 25 |Lck = 11 |Def = 15 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 9 }} |-|Hard= |Level = 19 |HP = 44 |Str = 23 |Mag = 10 |Dex = 16 |Spd = 26 |Lck = 11 |Def = 16 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 9 }} |-|Maddening= |Level = 25 |HP = 53 |Str = 30 |Mag = 15 |Dex = 23 |Spd = 35 |Lck = 17 |Def = 20 |Res = 9 |Chrm = 15 }} As an Enemy The Battle of Garreg Mach |-|Normal= |Level = 26 |HP = 47 |Str = 24 |Mag = 8 |Dex = 16 |Spd = 29 |Lck = 10 |Def = 16 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 8 }} |-|Hard= |Level = 27 |HP = 51 |Str = 28 |Mag = 12 |Dex = 20 |Spd = 33 |Lck = 14 |Def = 20 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 12 }} |-|Maddening= |Level = 33 |HP = 62 |Str = 37 |Mag = 18 |Dex = 28 |Spd = 43 |Lck = 20 |Def = 25 |Res = 12 |Chrm = 18 }} The Fight for Fhirdiad |-|Normal= |Level = 38 |HP = 56 |Str = 30 |Mag = 9 |Dex = 20 |Spd = 37 |Lck = 12 |Def = 21 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 10 }} |-|Hard= |Level = 39 |HP = 62 |Str = 37 |Mag = 15 |Dex = 26 |Spd = 43 |Lck = 17 |Def = 27 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 15 }} |-|Maddening= |Level = 46 |HP = 75 |Str = 48 |Mag = 23 |Dex = 36 |Spd = 56 |Lck = 26 |Def = 33 |Res = 16 |Chrm = 24 }} *Dropped upon defeat Foreign Land and Sky |-|Normal= |Level = 31 |HP = 51 |Str = 27 |Mag = 8 |Dex = 18 |Spd = 32 |Lck = 11 |Def = 18 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 9 }} |-|Hard= |Level = 32 |HP = 56 |Str = 32 |Mag = 13 |Dex = 23 |Spd = 37 |Lck = 15 |Def = 23 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 13 }} |-|Maddening= |Level = 40 |HP = 69 |Str = 43 |Mag = 21 |Dex = 32 |Spd = 50 |Lck = 24 |Def = 29 |Res = 14 |Chrm = 22 }} Growth Rates |50% |50% |25% |40% |55% |30% |30% |20% |25% |} Maximum Stats |92 |70 |36 |56 |75 |43 |42 |37 |35 |} Learnt Magic |D |Fire |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Ragnarok | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment If the player has chosen to teach the Blue Lions or Golden Deer house, Catherine can be recruited anytime between chapter 4 and chapter 12 if Byleth's level is at least 15. If the player has chosen to teach the Black Eagles house, Catherine will automatically be recruited at the beginning of chapter 12 if the player sided with the Church of Seiros in the previous chapter. If the player instead sided with Edelgard, then Catherine cannot be recruited whatsoever and is only encountered as an enemy for the rest of the story. Overall Catherine is a powerful physical attacker right out of the gate, having good speed and strength that only get better as she levels up, along with a decent amount of health. Her dexterity growth can be a bit shaky, though, and it starts considerably lower than her strength and speed, so she can sometimes have accuracy problems (which aren't helped by Thunderbrand being an innately inaccurate weapon). However, besides the aforementioned stats, Catherine's growths are unremarkable, especially in terms of her defenses, meaning any blows that hit her are going to hurt, and she won't be the best at dodging due to sub-par luck. Her personal skill can compensate for this, however, by causing her to take reduced damage when she doesn't have a battalion; it's generally better for her to have a battalion whenever possible, but Fighting Spirit will ensure she isn't as vulnerable if hers is forced to retreat. One major issue with Catherine is her skill proficiencies; she might be strong with Swords and Brawling, but due to having no other strengths, a weakness in Reason, and due to War Master being unavailable to her, it can be very tricky trying to promote her to any of the Master-tier classes, especially Mortal Savant. It is likely that the player will want to keep her as a Swordmaster since it is the best class for her to utilize Thunderbrand and synergizes well with her growth rates. Training up her Brawling skill can still be useful, giving her access to Healing Focus, but she sadly cannot become a Brawler, Grappler or War Master. It can also be worthwhile to temporarily downgrade her to classes like Mercenary to get Vantage and train her in other weapons to get helpful skills. Training her in Bows, for instance, could let her temporarily become an Archer for the Hit +20 skill, something that can help her accuracy issues, while training her in Axes to make her a Brigand can give her Death Blow to further augment her impressive damage output. However, one should try to concentrate her goals on Sword in order to reach the S+ rank and acquire Swordfaire, which will be a substantial boost to her damage in both the player and enemy phases. If one is truly diligent (though this will likely require the use of New Game+), one could try training Catherine in Flying in order to get Alert Stance+. Combined with Sword Lvl 5, this would allow Catherine to dodge many attacks, though this will likely require training in Lance or Axe as well to access Pegasus Knight or Wyvern Rider. Overall, Catherine fills in a similar role as other Swordmasters from previous titles such as Karel, Lucia, or Say'ri, providing a powerful offensive presence. When using Thunderbrand or a Wo Dao, Catherine can easily cut down most foes, or at least inflict severe damage. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Linhardt *Caspar *Dimitri *Ashe *Ingrid *Lorenz *Lysithea *Leonie *Seteth *Gilbert *Alois *Shamir Quotes :Catherine/Quotes Possible Endings Catherine - Free Knight (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) : Catherine left the Knights of Seiros and set out to travel across Fódlan. With Thunderbrand in hand, she wandered the countryside, seeking always to defend the innocent and punish the wicked. Her many years of heroics ensured that she would always be remembered by the people as a beloved folk hero. Catherine - Guardian of Zanado (Azure Moon / Silver Snow**) : When Rhea resigned her position of archbishop and left the Church of Seiros, Catherine followed. She devoted herself wholly to Rhea's protection, and the two lived a life of quiet seclusion. Though Thunderbrand remained always by her side, she came to be known by a different name: the Guardian of Zanado. Catherine and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Byleth announced his marriage to Catherine shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fodlan. While the king focused on the rebuilding effort, Catherine worked as his bodyguard, and when the situation called for military force, she mobilized the troops and went to battle. Under her watchful eye, Fodlan entered a new era of peace. A common saying among the people was that the king of Fodlan had two weapons: the Sword of the Creator, and his fearsome wife. Catherine and Byleth (Azure Moon) : Byleth announced his marriage to Catherine shortly after becoming archbishop of the Church of Seiros. While the archbishop focused on the rebuilding effort, Catherine worked as his bodyguard, and when the situation called for military force, she mobilized the troops and went to battle. Under her watchful eye, Fodlan entered a new era of peace. A common saying among the people was that the king of Fodlan had two weapons: the Sword of the Creator, and his fearsome wife. Catherine and Linhardt (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) : Catherine left the Knights of Seiros and set out to travel across Fódlan. With Thunderbrand in hand, she wandered the countryside, seeking always to defend the innocent and punish the wicked. During these years of heroics, she had an unusual traveling companion in Linhardt, who had renounced his noble title and followed her. During their adventures, Catherine was said to be nearly unstoppable, and Linhardt all but useless—except in moments of great need, when the Crest scholar's wisdom would suddenly carry the day. The pair's adventures lived on as beloved folktales, passed down through the generations. It is unclear whether the two were ever romantically involved. Catherine and Linhardt (Azure Moon / Silver Snow**) : When Rhea absconded her post as archbishop, Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and accompanied her to a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. They were joined by Catherine's new husband, Linhardt, who continued his Crest research at Catherine's behest. Motivated by his wife, and freed from all other distractions, Linhardt made new discoveries at an astonishing rate. The fruits of his research brought about dramatic changes in the world of Crest research, but for the sake of his privacy, Linhardt always published his papers anonymously. Catherine and Caspar (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) : Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and traveled across Fódlan with Caspar. They dedicated themselves to defending the helpless wherever they went, and in time, the names Thunder Catherine and Inferno Caspar were known to all the world. Legends of their adventures became so popular and well-known that even catchphrases such as "Face the wrath of Thunderbrand!" and "Hey, that's not your sword!" were recounted in the stories that were passed down for generations. Catherine and Caspar (Azure Moon / Silver Snow**) : When Rhea absconded her post as archbishop, Catherine resigned from the Knights of Seiros and followed in order to protect her. They were joined by Catherine's new husband, Caspar, who had the same goal, and together they retired to a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. Caspar and Catherine spent the bulk of their days farming and hunting, but since neither was content to go a day without wielding a weapon, they sparred routinely. The sound of their swords ringing out, in time with Caspar's heated cries, was heard daily across the valley. Catherine and Dimitri : Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. Two years after his coronation, he announced his marriage to Catherine. The people speculated wildly about how this union came to be. Some said that Dimitri spent two full years wooing her, while others suggested that the matter was resolved by a duel. In any case, the couple worked tirelessly to reform the Kingdom, but despite their busy days, it is said that they always found time for sparring, and that the clash of steel could be heard throughout the castle at all hours. Catherine and Ashe (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) :After the war, Ashe was formally knighted and appointed the new head of House Gaspard, which had no successors. He asked Catherine, who had left the Knights of Seiros, to marry him, but she declined, convinced that the people of Gaspard territory would never accept it. Refusing to set his love or Catherine aside, Ashe worked diligently along with the Church of Seiros to expose the full truth of the Western Church's plot. With great persistence, he convinced the people of this truth, and then persuaded Catherine finally to reconsider. The people received her reluctantly at first, but over time, they recognized her virtue and came to accept her. Catherine and Ashe (Azure Moon / Silver Snow**) : When Rhea resigned her position of archbishop and left the Church of Seiros, Catherine followed, and the pair began a life of seclusion in the Red Canyon. Years later, they began to hear rumors of a wise young man who had been knighted and appointed lord of House Gaspard. Soon they were approached by that lord, Ashe, who came to the Red Canyon to kneel before Catherine and ask her to be his wife. With Rhea's encouragement, Catherine was persuaded to accept. She left the Red Canyon with him, and the two began their journey together. Catherine and Lorenz (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) : As the new head of House Gloucester, Lorenz first worked to restore his own territory, and then expanded his vision to include reforms for all Fódlan. At the height of his storied political career, he announced his marriage to Catherine, the former Knight of Seiros. Catherine had left Garreg Mach behind for a life of freedom, but was eventually persuaded to accept Lorenz's passionate marriage proposal. Even after joining House Gloucester and returning to a life among the nobility, however, it is said that Catherine much preferred relaxing in a tavern to dressing up for court. Catherine and Lorenz (Azure Moon / Silver Snow**) : As the new head of House Gloucester, Lorenz first worked to restore his own territory, and then expanded his vision to include reforms for all Fódlan. At the height of his storied political career, he announced his marriage to Catherine, the former Knight of Seiros. Catherine had been living a quiet life of seclusion with Rhea in the Red Canyon, and it was the encouragement of the former archbishop that persuaded her to accept Lorenz's ardent marriage proposal. Even after joining House Gloucester, however, it is said that Catherine never lost sight of her lifelong oath to guard and watch over Rhea. Catherine and Seteth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow*) : After the war, Seteth fully confessed his love to Catherine and asked her to marry him. Refusing to remain at the monastery, however, Catherine declined. Over the years, as Seteth worked to rebuild the church, he continued to write love letters to Catherine. Her answer was always the same. Finally, when the rebuilding effort was complete, Seteth left the church and went to see her, declaring his love anew. With no more reason to refuse him, she at last accepted his proposal. The two were wed, and swore to walk side by side together through the new age. Catherine and Seteth (Azure Moon / Silver Snow**) : After the war, Seteth fully confessed his love to Catherine and asked her to marry him. Intending to accompany Rhea to a life of seclusion, however, Catherine declined. Over the years, as Seteth worked to rebuild the church from the monastery, he continued to write love letters to Catherine. When the rebuilding effort was complete, he journeyed to the Red Canyon, where she and Rhea had been living, and delivered all of his letters by hand. Catherine was deeply moved, and with Rhea's blessing and no more reason to refuse him, she accepted his proposal. The two were wed and lived out their lives happily alongside Rhea. Catherine and Alois : Alois officially took up the title of captain of the Knights of Seiros. In this new role, he led the knights to many victories, and was much beloved. At the same time, he developed a reputation for gullibility, and his subordinates began to play tricks on him regularly. To help him deal with this, Catherine volunteered her services as an adviser. She kept a look out for him, and put a stop to these antics before they began. The combination of the kindly captain and the intimidating wielder of Thunderbrand proved strong, and the Knights of Seiros prospered. Catherine and Shamir : After quitting the Knights of Seiros, Catherine and Shamir set out on a lifelong journey together. The pair were inseparable as they traveled across Fódlan, and eventually wound up in Shamir’s homeland of Dagda. They faced many hardships on their adventures, some of which were self-inflicted, as the duo had a way of sticking their noses into others’ business in their efforts to right wrongs. It is said, however, that no foe they encountered ever proved a match for the combined might of Shamir’s marksmanship and Catherine’s Thunderbrand. : * Requires Byleth to not achieve an A Support or higher with Rhea. : ** Requires Byleth to have an A Support or higher with Rhea. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Catherine is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Catherine comes from the earlier Greek name Hekaterine, which derives from hekateros "each of the two". Originated from the goddess Hecate; it's related to Greek aikia "torture"; or a Coptic name meaning "my consecration of your name". In the early Christian era it became associated with Greek katharos "pure". The name was borne by a semi-legendary 4th-century saint and martyr, Saint Catherine, from Alexandria who was tortured on a spiked wheel. Trivia *Catherine has an unused artwork depicting her S-Support with Byleth in the Crimson Flower route, suggesting that she was initially able to join the Black Eagle Strike Force but was later scrapped. *Despite the name of her signature weapon Thunderbrand, her Reason Magic is geared towards Fire Magic rather than Thunder. *Catherine, Cyril, Seteth, Gilbert and Jeritza are the only characters (excluding the houses leaders and their retainers) that won't join the army if a specific house is chosen. *In chapter 3, even if Catherine says that she'll fight Lonato, she'll never engage him directly. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Catherine placed 18th for females and 37th overall with 71 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *Catherine shares her English voice actress, Laura Post, with Silvia (from Genealogy of the Holy War) in her appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Catherine.jpg File:B19-036HN artwork.png|Artwork of Catherine in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Subaru Yasuda. File:B19-037N artwork.png|Artwork of Catherine in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Subaru Yasuda. File:B19-036HN.png|Catherine as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-037N.png|Catherine as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Catherine with Raitei.png|Catherine with the Thunderbrand. Catherine SRank.png|CG artwork of Catherine at S Support. Catherine Model.png|Catherine's model in Three Houses. catherine noble.jpg|Catherine's battle model as a Noble. catherine myrmidon.jpg|Catherine's battle model as a Myrmidon. catherine fighter.jpg|Catherine's battle model as a Fighter. catherine mercenary.jpg|Catherine's battle model as a Mercenary. catherine armored knight.jpg|Catherine's battle model as an Armored Knight. Catherine died ending.png|Catherine's end card if she dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters